Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+5y = 1$ $-25x+25y = 5$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+5y = 1$ $5y = 5x+1$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{1}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-25x+25y = 5$ $25y = 25x+5$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{1}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.